


Not So Bad After All.

by Katiie190



Category: Achievement Hunter, Fake AH crew - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack Pattillo, GTA 5-verse, Golden Boy Gav, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Immortal Original Characters, Los Santos, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Temporary Character Death, The Fakes - Freeform, achievement hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiie190/pseuds/Katiie190
Summary: Camille and Corey Thorwood are siblings, well immortal siblings.Don't ask how they became immortal because even they don't know.They two of them moved to a city called Los Santos. The two siblings aren't normal, as you already know with the whole immortal part, but they both have some abilities as well. Camille can control the elements as well as have telepathy but she also has quite good amount of strength to her. Corey has speed, strength, and also telepathy.When they move to Los Santos Camille decides to cause a little bit of trouble....





	1. Chapter 1

 

         Camille and Corey arrived in Los Santos heading to the home they purchased in Vinewood Hills. "Our stuff better already be there." Camille stated looking away from the window to look at her older brother who chuckled. "It should have arrived two days ago, if anything everything better be set up." 

     The taxi pulled into the driveway of their new home, Camille smirked to herself getting out of the car along with her brother and began walking towards the house only to be stopped by an angry taxi driver. "Hey! You guys owe me 50 bucks!" The man shouted, rolling her eyes and opening her mouth, Camille was about to snap at the man but stopped when her brother sped over to the man and punched him in the face. 

     Camille scrunched her nose up hearing a snap, not sure if it was the mans nose or neck she watched as he fell to the ground. "Little help?" Corey asked looking at her, raising an eyebrow. "You have the strength, deal with it." With that she turned around happily and skipped the house and inside. 

       Finding her room she smiled entering it, sitting on the bed with a sigh she laid down thinking back over the years. A lot has changed since the 1900's. 

     Soon enough the front door could be heard shutting so she got off the bed and walked to the closet. "Please have clothes, please have clothes." Taking a deep breath she opened it and smiled. "Yay." Going through the clothes she found an outfit that consists of.

     Walking back downstairs she seen her brother lounging on the couch with his head tilted back. Smirking to herself she walked over and made water appear and dropped it on his face making him jump up spluttering. "Cami! What did i tell you about doing that?!" He exclaimed but Camille was to busy laughing her ass off. 

     Wiping her cheeks she raised an eyebrow and asked. "Do you want me to dry you off?" She made a ball of fire appear in her hand, his face remained straight before he looked her over. "Uh, why are you dressed like that?" "Im 27 for god sake Corey." 

    "Actually no, you're 101." He corrected her, rolling her eyes. "You get what i mean smart ass." 

         Turning around she walked toward the door opening it and leaving, just as she closed the door she heard her brother shout. "You never answered my question!" 

     Ignoring him she walked down the driveway until she got to the main road.  
With her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket she got to down town Los Santos in 45 minutes. 

     Walking around the streets she went to pull out her phone but someone bumped into her making her drop it, snapping her head around with a snarl on her face she snapped out. "Fuck you." The man turned around with a raised eyebrow, if this was any other situation Camille would check him out and maybe ask for his number, but its not possible now because, yup her phones broke. 

      "I'm sorry." The man said no sounding at all apologetic, letting out a growl of annoyance she smirked to herself and said. "It's alright." The man turned around and Camille chuckled seeing his pants on fire, turning around walking down the road with an extra sway to her hips she head the man and several bystanders begin to scream. 

     Turning down an alley way Camille felt good letting her powers out so she decided to cause a little... Havoc. 

*Camille's POV* 

       Standing in the alley I brought the fire to life in my hands and walked around looking for something to ruin, smiling i found a a gas station. Looking around I laid my hand on the ground watching as the fire ignited on the ground, using my mind basically I made the fire go to the gas pumps watching as it started out small but then a huge explosion happened making me smiling widely. 

     After you've been alive as long as I have you lose part of your humanity.   
Closing my hands into fists so the fire was out, i put them back in my pockets and walked out of the alley.

-Time Skip- 

      I was sitting on top of a building making the air pick up watching as people struggled to walk slightly before making it stop, tilting my head in confusion i noticed someone on the roof across from me. Squinting my eyes slightly i seen he had a sniper making my eyebrows shoot up in surprise. 

      I noticed he was looking through the scope down to the streets below making me confused as i looked down, that's when i heard it. 

      The store alarm started going off and two men came running out and jumped into a car speeding off, looking back to the roof top i seen the man was putting his sniper away before going down an ladder.   
  
     Hurrying I jumped off the building using the air to bring me down, looking both ways i ran across the street into the alley and seen a the back of a purple sweatshirt, lightly groaning i began running, cheating by using the wind to make me run faster. 

     Exiting the alley I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion not seeing the guy anywhere.   
I was about to continue forward but stopped when i felt a gun on the back of my head, turning around i seen it was the sniper guy. 

     "Hey..." I trailed off with a light chuckle, the man raised an eyebrow and looked me up and down. "It's not polite to stare." I smirked, he snapped his eyes back to my face and noticed i was smirking. He pushed the gun further into my head. "Who are you and why are you following me?" He snapped. 

      "Hmm, well i must say i really like that sweatshirt, i was wondering where you got it." He looked at me dumb founded, i heard a car pull up making me turn my head, one of the men with auburn hair stuck his head out of the car and shouted. "Come on Ray!" Turning back to the man- Ray, i smirked and his eyes narrowed and the world went black. 

*3rd person* 

       "Why'd you shoot her?!" Gavin gaped staring at the girls body. "This dumbass wanted to say my name, and she was following me." Ray answered shoving Gavin over so he could get in the car. "Wot- bu- You didnt have to kill her!" Gavin spluttered. 

      "Shut up shit-head." Ray grumbled making Jeremy and Michael laugh. 

   What they didn't know was by the time they left, Camille was already healed and alive... Oh and pissed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comment/Share <3

*Camille's POV* 

       I arrived back home, walking in the house i slammed the door behind me watching as Corey yanked his headphones out in shock. "Jeez, what's up with you- why's there blood on you?" He cut himself off as he walked up to me. 

     "Some asshole shot me in the head." He looked at me with a straight face. "Who was it? I'm going to kill them." Corey began walking towards the door but I hurried and grabbed his arm. "I don't know where he is, all I know was his name is Ray and he's an asshole." Corey chuckled looking down at my arms. "You're on fire." He patted my shoulder before jogging up the stairs. 

     Looking down I let out a groan and calmed down making the fire go away.   
Walking to the kitchen I opened the fridge only to shut it with a groan, tilting my head up to the ceiling i shouted. "We need food!" 

      Suddenly Corey was standing in the kitchen with me. "Then go to the store." I looked at him with a straight face. "Do I have to do everything." He chuckled and shook his head. "I'll come with you." I smiled and told him to get the keys as i walked out of the house and decided to wait in the car. 

      Corey walked out of the house spinning his keys on his finger making me roll my eyes as i seen him bobbing his head, that's when i noticed he had his headphones back in. 

     He got in the car and started the engine up. "Whatcha listening to?" I asked him, he took out a head phone so he could hear me. "Matchbox Twenty." He answered looking back as he pulled out of the drive way. 

-Store- 

       "So what are we getting?" He asked grabbing a cart, I shrugged walking next to him looking at the food. 

    We walked down an isle and I seen it was the junk food section, my brother knows me so well. 

Smiling I grabbed boxes of strawberry shortcakes, some fudge browns, brownies, and a bag of powdered donuts. 

     "Next, to the frozen foods." I jumped in the cart and pointed forward. "Onward!" He laughed and began pushing the cart. 

     Jumping out of the cart i looked through the freezers and grabbed some chocolate chip waffles, some oven pizzas, corn dogs, pizza rolls, and a few lasagnas. "Okay, we're done for today." I told him, looking at all this food was making me hungry, subconsciously i rubbed my stomach and licked my lips looking at the corndogs. 

     He just patted my head and said. "Wait till we get home." 

  Rolling my eyes with a pout i nodded.

-Time Skip- 

      We just got done putting the food in the car and we are now pulling out of the parking lot.   
Reaching back i grabbed the corn dogs opening them and pulled one out as i heated my hand up, Corey noticed and sigh before letting out a light chuckle. "Really? I said wait, but since you're doing it right now you should make me one." I smirked and laughed grabbing a second one using my other hand to heat it up. 

      Once they were done i handed his to him as i took a bite out of mine. 

  We got home and put the food away, it was probably around nine o'clock so i decided to head to bed early, i told my brother good night and went to my room getting changed in some pajamas which was really just a tank top and a pair of pajama shorts. 

     Jumping on my bed I laid there for a moment snapping my fingers watching the flame appear and disappear before rolling over on my side closing my eyes and slowly falling asleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comment/Share <3


	3. Author's Note

**_Camille's Element Powers-_  
**   
Air-  
  
Aero-Telekinesis:  
The user can manipulate matter using the air/wind.  
**Aerokinetic Combat:**  
use air in physical combat.  
**Aerokinetic Flight:**  
Fly by using air/wind.  
**Air Attacks:**  
Release/use air/wind to various attacks.  
**Air Manipulation:**  
User can create, shape and manipulate, air.  
**Enhanced Jump:**  
Jump incredible distances and land safely.  
**Razor Wind:**  
Use the air/wind to slice enemies.  
**Wind Generation:**  
The user can generate winds, or flow of gases on a large scale, of varying intensity.

**Earth-**

**Earth Manipulation:**  
User can create, shape and manipulate earth and "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, Soil, etc.  
**Metal Manipulation:  
** User can create, shape and manipulate metal.  
**Sand Manipulation:**  
User can create, shape and manipulate sand.  
  
**Fire-  
**   
**Combustion Inducement:**  
Spontaneously ignite objects into flames.   
**Fire Attacks:**  
release/use fire to various attacks.  
**Fire Manipulation:**  
User can create, shape and manipulate fire.  
**Heat Manipulation:**  
User can create, shape and manipulate heatby increasing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things hotter, ranging from subjective feeling of heat to absolutely hot.  
**Pyro-Telekinesis:**  
User is able to use fire to heat the air surrounding an object and use that to lift the object via fire or heated air.  
  
**Water-**  
  
**Aquatic Respiration:**  
Breathe underwater  
**Blood Manipulation:**  
User can create, control and otherwise manipulate blood  of oneself, others or from their surroundings.  
**Ice Manipulation:**  
Manipulate cold and ice.  
**Snow Manipulation:**  
User can create, shape and manipulate snow.  
**Water Attacks:**  
The user can release/use water to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities.  
**Water Manipulation:**  
User can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other.


	4. Chapter 4

[Camille's outfit]

    

         The Lads were sitting on top of the Maze Bank downtown thinking of something to do.

             "Why don't we see who kill Gavin the most?" Michael asked chuckling, Ray and Jeremy chuckled looking over at Gavin who was spluttering. 

     "No, we will not do that." Gavin crossed his arms looking away from his crew members, Michael, Ray, and Jeremy looked at each other chuckling and suddenly Gavin was shoved and was falling off the building with a scream of surprise while the rest of the lads were laughing holding their stomachs. 

~~~~~

       Corey and Camille were walking downtown looking through stores trying to find a phone store Camille can get her phone repaired at when the sound of a scream could be heard getting closer making the siblings brows furrow in confusion until a body hit the pavement a few meters in front of them. 

     Camille gaped at the broken and bloody body in shock watching as citizens screamed and fled the scene. Looking up at her brother she seen he had no emotion on his face besides a raised brow. 

    "Should we... should we move the body?" Camille asked quietly with a slightly tilted head as she stared at the body. "Why should we?" Corey asked with a shrug, Camille slapped his arm and walked over, bending down she wrapped her arms around the what was once a mans waist. 

     Looking up blowing a strip of hair out of her face she looked at her brother with annoyance. "Are you going to help or just stand there?" "This spots quite cozy, the suns hitting perfec-" "Shut up and get over here." She growled out not wanting to hear her brothers sarcasm. 

     Corey walked over to his younger sister and grabbed the body from her and slung it over his shoulder while Camille cringed at the blood pouring out. "Now what?" Corey asked sounding bored. "I dont know, I just said move it, why do you wanna keep it?" Camille asked with a smirk, Corey made a disgusted face and walked into an alley and tossed the body down. "That's no way to treat the dead." Camille shook her finger at her brother. 

      "Like you said he's dead who gives a shit." Camille let out a fake gasp as she covered her mouth with her hand. "That's rude mister." 

~~~~~

     "Dude where's Gav, he should of been back by now." Ray stated three minutes after the fall, peaking over the edge of the building only to push himself back when he felt a hand on his back. 

     Looking over at Michael he glared. "You're not killing me today, you'll be off before you know it buddy." Ray threatened, Michael raised his hands in defense as he chuckled. "But seriously, he should be back by now." Ray continued. "Maybe he went to tell on us." Michael shrugged. 

    "Us? You pushed him!" Jeremy exclaimed not wanting to hear from Geoff again how it's not okay to pick on Gavin, the Golden Boy. "I didn't see you two stopping me." Michael raised an eyebrow causing the two to blush and look away. "I'll go check." Michael grumbled standing up grabbing the parachute that's always at the top before jumping off. 

~~~~~

      Corey and Camille were talking about the body when Corey looked up seeing a parachute coming towards them. "Shit, we gotta go." Corey told Camille making her confused until Corey pointed up at the parachute that was closer, the two got ready to run but stopped when the parachute hit a building a broke, the only thing they heard was a voice scream. "Oh shit!" And then the sound of the body hitting the ground. 

       Standing there for a moment the siblings slowly exited the alleyway and followed the screams and found another body, this one not as bad as the first because he only fell about five stories. "What's with death today man." Camille grumbled to herself and grabbed the guys wrists dragging him back into the alley the first body was in and just laid him on the other. 

      "I swear to god, if one more body falls from there, I'm done, im just going to burn the fucking building down." Camille threatened making her brother laugh loudly. "Let's just leave these two for someone else to find and we'll go get your phone fixed." Corey told her, she grinned widely and skipped out of the alley with her brother shaking his head following. 

~~~~~ 

      Gavin woke up first with a groan feeling weight on him, opening his eyes he seen it was Michael, confused Gavin shoved him off watching as he rolled over weightless, that's when Gavin realized he was dead. "Hhmph, serves you." He grumbled standing up with a stretch nearly screaming when Ray and Jeremy came running in the alley. 

     "What took you so damn long?" Ray asked with a grumble, Gavin blinked a few times before snarking back. "Oh i don't know, sorry I died." Ray rolled his eyes and looked down at Michael. "How did you guys get in the alley?" Jeremy suddenly asked with furrowed brows. 

      Looking around Gavin realized he was indeed in an alley. "I... I don't know." "Yeah, Michaels shoot was still by Maze Bank." Ray jumped in. 

     They sat there for about five minutes until Michael finally woke up with a groan.   
"That's the last time i go to check on your dumbass." 


	5. Chapter 5

Michael, Gavin, Ray, and Jeremy made it back to the penthouse where Gavin and Michael went to sleep off their deaths. "What happened to them?" Ryan asked with a single raised brow, Jeremy and Ray looked at each other as they slowly sat down on the couch.  
  
     "Nothing...." 

~~~~~

        "There, you happy your phone's finally fixed?" Corey asked looking at his sister who was typing away on the damn thing. "Hello.." Corey waved his hand in front of her face causing her to finally look up at him. "What?- Oh yeah, thanks." She grinned and looked back down at her phone making Corey groan in boredom. 

     As they walked through the streets of Los Santos he looked around for something to do.   
Squinting his eyes he noticed a construction building. "Cami." He tapped her shoulder with a smirk, she looked at her brother with raised eyebrows. "What?" She asked with a sigh. 

      While pointing a finger towards the construction site Corey stated. "I'll race you to the top." Camille looked at her brother with a straight face before glancing over at the building. "You're just gonna cheat and use your speed." Camille argued crossing her arms. 

      Corey scoffed. "Don't act like you we'rent going to use air on your side." Camille blinked innocently before agreeing on the race. "On 3." Corey stated lining up with his sister. "1...2....3...Go!" The two siblings ran off into the construction site looking for ways to get to the floors above. 

~~~~~ 

       Michael and Gavin slept for about an hour before waking up and now sitting with the rest of the crew. "I'm going to die of boredom." Ray groaned loudly with his head facing the ceiling from where he sat on the couch.

     "Yeah, can we go out and do something?" Gavin jumped in, Geoff looked at Jack who's had her head in her hands. "What could you possibly want to do?" Jack asked sarcastically, voice sounding muffled from her hands. "Um.. I dont know, rob a bank... kill some people.... blow up a building...." Gavin started listening off things not noticing the crew looking at him. 

      Once Gavin did notice he blushed slightly and stopped. "My bad." "I'm with Gavin." Ray stated standing up. "I am off my murderbreak." Ryan stood up sliding his mask on with a smirk. "Alright, fuck it lets go rob a bank." Geoff threw his hands in the air, Michael chuckled standing up walking out of the penthouse with the rest of the crew with him. 

~~~~

      Corey was knelt over, hands on his knees as he breathed heavily. "You little shit, you cheated." He panted out, Cami just grinned and shrugged sitting on the edge, her brother following her lead.

      Swinging their feet Cami tilted her head bringing her hand up she made the ground under the unfinished building shake making Corey jump slightly until he realized it was his sister. "Don't make this fall." Corey warned her, Cami just rolled her eyes and stopped it and switched to fire, a fire ball sat in her hand and she brought her other hand up and passed the fire ball between them. 

       Corey watched as Camille grabbed the fire ball and threw it down at the streets below, watching as it hit a car that then swerved and hit another car. Chuckling along with his sister he let out a sigh. "I'm so jealous of your powers Cami." Corey faked a pout. "Shut up, you kill someone if you squeeze them too hard, i should know." Camille dead-panned making Corey laugh loudly. 

      They sat there for another 10 minutes before they both turned their heads at the sound of an explosion that seemed pretty close by, looking behind them they noticed a cloud of black smoking rising. "What do you think happened?" Camille asked curiously while Corey looked with confusion. 

~~~~~

      "Shit, we gotta go, this went bad very quick." Jeremy panted bending over with his gun against his knees, his right hand holding his shoulder that was bleeding from a gun shot wound. "Swats here!" Michael shouted in the ear piece followed by gun fire. 

      "Gavins do-" Jeremy got cut off by a gun shot to the head, his body fell to the ground with a thud. "Okay, Gavin and Jeremy are down I guess." Jack sighed in her ear piece. "Ryan, where the fuck are you?" Geoff asked loudly, Michael peaked around the corner at the sound of a mini gun and seen Ryan shooting police vehicles causing them to blow up.

~~~~~

      Corey and Camille are on a random three story tall building above the shoot out happening in the streets below them. "Who do you think will win?" Camille asked curiously, Corey analyzed the scene below and noticed two of their men were down. "I think the police." Corey shrugged, Camille watched for a second before speaking up. "I disagree." 

       She watched as the man in the skull mask pulled a mini gun out of no where and began spraying the police force causing many more explosions. Looking over the remaining crew, Camille spotted one that looked familiar but she couldn't place it. 

      Watching for a little bit longer that's when it clicked in her head, it was Ray.   
"That little shit." Camille squinted, bringing her hands up she made the ground below begin to shake with the power of a 4.0 earthquake, the road cracked slightly and the windows rattled on buildings. The shoot out paused as they dropped their gun to be able to grab and hold on the something.

      Stopping the shaking Camille created a water ball and waved her hands around it, watching as it grew bigger and bigger and dropped it into the streets below watching as a police car was pulled down the road from the force of the water. 

~~~~~

      The fakes grew very confused you could say from the random earthquakes and the giant water ball coming out of the sky. 

    Well they were confused until Geoff noticed a young girl at the top of a building. "Ray, take her out, roof top across the road, 12 o'clock." Geoff said into the ear piece. 

     Ray lifted his sniper up and scanned the roof tops across from them and finally found someone, once his sniper focused he nearly dropped it when he noticed who it was... "Holy shit."  


	6. Chapter 6

Camille noticed Ray was aiming his sniper at her and hurried and ducked down just as he shot the gun. "Not today asshole." Cami mumbled to herself and switched the fire, watching as the ball grew, standing up she used both hands and watched as it whipped down into the streets below, hitting a car causing it to blow up. 

      Smiling with satisfaction when she seen Ray's body come flying out, the purple sweatshirt burnt black. Pouting Camille thought to herself. 'Too bad, i really liked that jacket.' 

    Corey, listening to her thoughts, laughed. "You're sad about a jacket?" Camille looked at him with a straight face and dead-panned. "Get out of my head." Before Corey could retort back him and Camille ducked back down when the crew in the streets began shooting up at them. 

      "Who the fuck are these people." Corey growled in annoyance.   
Rolling her eyes Camille looked at her brother and stated. "They're assholes. A crew of assholes. What on Earth did you do so shitty in our life-span, to get us a crew of assholes." Coreys mouth fell open. "Me?! What about you." He retorted, Camille blinked innocently. "I am an angel." 

      Ignoring her, Corey noticed the gun fire stopped and got up, looking down at the street in time to see the car speeding off, the three bodies of their crew members gone with them. "Shit, we gotta follow them." Corey stated standing up climbing on the edge, looking down at his sister she was looking at him like he had three heads and a tail. 

    "Follow them? Are you dumb? With what car and what guns?" Corey blinked rapidly, trying to process the stupid thoughts coming from his sisters mouth. "You throw fire balls from your hands! You can make someone drown by making their lungs fill with water? Since when have you ever needed a gun?" Corey exasperated, Camille looked at him from where she still sat on the roof top. 

      Shrugging and nodding she stood up muttering. "You got a point there."   
The siblings jumped off the roof top, landing safely on the ground, a little crack where they landed. "Now what?" Camille turned to her brother and asked and seen he was ripping a guy from his car before getting in, shaking her head in disbelief she got in the car. 

~~~~

    Jack sped around a corner with a few police cars speeding after her and the crew. "Someone needs to get rid of them or we're never gonna lose them!" Jack shouted gripping the steering wheel as a cop slammed into the back of the vehicle they were in. 

     "I got it!" Michael shouted and hung out the window with his assault rifle shooting the cars, Ryan jumped in and hung out the other window. Watching the the rear view mirror Jack watched as the cop cars swerved off the road telling her that they shot the drivers.   
   Speeding into an alley she stopped the car and turned the car off watching as the police drove passed them. 

       Geoff, Jack, Michael, and Ryan let out breaths of relief as the sirens faded off in the distance. 

     Suddenly they heard a loud gasp and turned seeing Jeremy sitting up in the back of the truck they had. They watched as Jeremy looked around before eyes stopping on the crew. 

     "What'd I miss?" 

~~~~

     "What way did they go?" Camille asked getting frustrated, Corey thought for a minute as he made a right. "I know where I'm going." Camille looked at him annoyed. "No you dont, pull over." She demanded, Corey gaped at her but pulled over, they switched places so Camille was driving. 

     While she was driving she used her telepathy so dig through her brothers brain and memories until she found the one of the crew, she seen they were in a brown SUV. Stepping on the gas pedal she made a left, from here on she was just gonna have to hope she gets lucky. 

      "Look for a brown SUV." Camille told Corey who nodded and continued watching out the window. Chewing on her bottom lip she looked around.

    "Wait, is that it?" Corey asked, Camille looked over and tilted her head slightly, it looked like the one from his memory. "You tell me, does it look like the one from the shoot out?" Camille asked looking at her brother. "I think it i-" Camille didnt let her brother finish as she stepped on the gas and mad a sharp right into an alley hitting the back of the truck with a smirk. 

~~~~~

      The Fakes's relief was cut short when someone slammed into the back of them. "What the fuck?" Michael groaned rubbing his nose that had slammed into the back of Geoffs seat, pulling his hand back he saw it was bleeding. "God dammit." He growled in frustration. 

      "What the bloody hell was that?" Gavin squawked sitting up, now alive finally, great timing. Really. 

    "Some asshole's hitting us." Jack groaned pulling out her pistol, leaning out the window as far as she car she shot their window a couple time, eyes widening in shock when she seen a fucking fire ball coming at her face! Yanking her self back into the car a second before the fire hit the wall next to her. "Holy shit, what the fuck was that?" Jack asked in shock. "Umm" Ray trailed off, "Can we just leave." He finished. 

      "Good point, Jack Drive." Geoff ordered, Jack stepped on the gas and sped out of the opposite end of the alley, the people from the alley right behind them. "Who the fuck are these people?" Ray groaned sitting up rubbing his head. 

     "Is it a new crew? Maybe they want to money?" Jeremy suggested... 

~~~~

   "I hate these people, oh my fuck, they shot at me. Again!" Camille whined loudly, stepping on the gas. "You're not going to get anywhere if all you do is drive a car." Corey pointed out, looking at her brother for a second she smiled and nodded noticing they were going over a bridge... Oops. 

~~~~~

      As Jack was swerving around cars he noticed the car had stopped chasing them. "Uh, guys, why'd they stop?" Jack asked loudly over everyone shouting possibilities. "Maybe they gave up?" Gavin suggested hopefully, suddenly the SUV began to shake and Jack noticed a crack appearing in the middle of the bridge. "Oh shit, oh fuck." Jack slammed on the brakes and put the truck in reverse before slamming on the gas, spinning the car around and putting it back in drive. 

      "What the fuck just happened?" Michael exclaimed watching the bridge collapse. "Bloody hell." Gavin breathed in shock. 

~~~~~

      Smirking to herself she watched as the bridge collapsed. "Bye assholes." She grinned widely looking at her brother who was gaping at the bridge. "That... That was beautiful Cami." Corey wiped a fake tear before laughing loudly. 

     "I try my best..." Camille trailed off when she noticed a brown SUV coming back off the bridge. "They made it?!" Camille exclaimed. "Bullshit." She pouted hitting the steering wheel, no time to pout though as the brown SUV came speeding towards them head on. "Oh hell.. Goodnight Corey." Camille saluted her brother who sighed glaring at his sister. 

    "I hate you." Camille only grinned just as the car they were in was hit. 

~~~~~

       Jack hit the steering wheel with a loud grunt, covering her head as the front window smashed, looking up slowly she seen a head, thats when she noticed it was a guy from the car she hit. "Everyone good?" Geoff groaned rubbing his head that was bleeding from the air bag. 

       "Yeah, just fucking peachy." Michael groaned holding his arm that was broke, Gavin gagged watching as he popped the bone back into place with a sigh. "Alright, i want to see who this asshole was." Geoff creaked the passenger door open and got out swiftly, slamming the door, broken glass fell on the seats. 

     The rest of the crew got out of the truck with a few groans.   
Geoff rolled the guys body over, wiping the glass from his face. "Who the fuck is this? I've never seen him before." Geoff thought out loud. "I dont know, who was the driver?" Jack asked, Geoff then turned around and walked to the passenger side of the car and seen a young lady bent over the steering wheel, blood pouring from her mouth, she had a large cut on her forehead, Geoff would have thought she was alive if not for the blood coming out of her mouth and her blue eyes staring off. 

      "Some girl." Geoff said standing up starting to walk away, when he was about three feet away he heard a groan. Stopping in his tracks he looked at the guy on the hood of the truck they stole and seen he was still dead, about to start walking again he heard another groan but this one was louder and caught the crews attention. "What was that?" Jeremy asked slowly. 

      Geoff turned around and walked back to the car and bent down seeing that the girl was alive and rubbing her eyes. When she stopped she opened them and blinked slightly before looking at Geoff with wide eyes.

~~~~~

       Camille woke up from her death and groaned lightly at the soreness of her muscles.   
Sitting up she groaned again as the sun got in her eyes. Bringing her hands up she rubbed her eyes not hearing someone walked up to the car, pulling her hands back she turned her head and seen a man staring at her, wearing a suit with a pretty nice handle bar mustache. 

     "Funny meeting you here..." Camille laughed awkwardly as the man said nothing but raised an eyebrow. "Get out of the car." He stated, Camille's face went straight. "No." She stated firmly. 

     "Seeing as you can't die, i could have you come willingly or i could put a bullet in that head of yours and make you come." The man shrugged pulling out a pistol, Camille looked between the gun and the man. "What are you talking about?" Camille played dumb, the man only shook his head with a sigh bringing his gun up shooting Camille. 

       _'I swear I'm going to raise hell and kill these bastards.'_ Camille though to herself before the world went silent.


	7. Chapter 7

Geoff dragged the girl out of the drivers seat of the car and picked her up. "We need a car." He stated letting out a long breath. 

    Ryan pulled out his phone and called in a vehicle, it took about five minutes to show up, the crew piled into the car with the girl before speeding off the the penthouse. 

~~~~~

     Corey woke up with a groan, he moved and groaned again, looking down he seen he was laying on the hood of a car on top of a bunch of broken glass. "Dammit Camille." He groaned out jumping off the roof of the car, walking to where Camille was he bent down but didn't see his sister. 

      "Shit." His heart raced slightly faster as he looked around the wreckage and seen that none of the crew was there either. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly, he knew they took her, he just didn't know how he was going to get her back." 

~~~~~

      Camille's eyes blinked open slowly, lifting her head up carefully she blinked her eyes to clear her vision as she looked around seeing she was in a room that had a map of the city, walls of guns and knives and explosives.

     Turning her head to her left she seen a door, going to move her arms she found that she couldn't and groaned under the gag that was in her mouth. Looking down she seen she was tied to a chair. Suddenly the door opened causing Camille's head to snap up and she seen the man in the suit, a ginger lady beside him, along with a man in a skull mask. 

      Rolling her eyes she leaned her head back with a quiet groan.   
Camille felt a hand grab the gag and yanked it out of her mouth. "I really hate you." Was all Camille said, aiming it more towards the man in the suit, seeing as it seems like he's the leader of their crew. "We're not quite fond of you either sweetie." The man stated picking up a knife, examining it. "Where's the rest of the geek squad?" Camille asked with a fake yawn. "Oh right, i killed one of them and the other two went down like nothing thanks to the cops." 

      Camille smirked darkly only to have it fall when the man in the suit began smirking as he set down the knife with a chuckle. "You think you're the only one who can't die?" The door opened and Camille looked over seeing the damn purple sweatshirt. "You!" She growled, Ray looked at her with a shocked face. "Right, Geoff Gavin needs you..." Ray trailed off before speeding out of the room. "You and Jack watch her, make sure she doesnt go anywhere." Geoff ordered Ryan and Jack. 

     Watching as Geoff walked out of the room, Camille turned to the man in the mask, still not knowing his name. "You." Cami stated hitting her leg against his, she watched as he looked down at her leg then at her face. "Yeah, what's your name?" He didn't answer making Camille blink slowly before turning to the ginger, Jack. "Is he deaf? Who hires a deaf criminal in a crew." 

      Letting out a short scream, Camille felt a pain in her leg, looking down it was a knife that was now implanted into her thigh. "Great, not deaf." She hissed between clenched teeth. "God, are you all assholes?" Camille whined. "

     "I was hoping it didnt have to come to his." Camille sighed allowing flames to appear on her arms, Jack's eyes widened watching as the ropes burned off her easily. Camille gripped the knife and pulled it out of her leg.   
      Standing up, before Ryan had time to react the knife he stabbed in Camille's leg was now lodged into his neck. 

        Dropping to the floor he watched as the girl brought her hand up and closed it into a fist, Ryan heard Jack gurgling. 

    Jack fell to her knees as water gushed from her mouth, it just kept coming and she couldn't breathe. Her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground dead. 

   Sighing to herself Camille shook her head and walked out of the room looking for the front door. "What the fuck?!" She heard a shout from behind her, turning her head she noticed it was  a man with brown auburn hair looking at the two bodies in the room she was tied up. The man then looked up and noticed he standing there. 

     He was about to run at her but using her telekinesis she closed the door and used heat to heat the door knob up so he couldnt open it. 

     Walking around the penthouse she ran into the rest of the crew, smirking at the four men sitting in the living room she slowly walked down the steps, making sure her heels clicked loudly. "See, since you wanted to take me away from my brother, shoot me multiple times. Im going to make your empire crumble to the ground." I threatened making their eyes shoot to me. 

      They all shot up. "How the bloody- How did she get out?" A british man asked shocked, Camille frowned slightly. "I have my ways." Using air she moved her hand through the air and watched as the british guy flung against the window causing it to shatter and sending him to the ground below. 

      The three remaining looked at her with wide eyes and mouths. "Game on boys." Camille smirked at them before jumping out of the broken window using air to go through the air until she go to her home. Entering the house she found her brother sitting on the couch. "Hey bro, can we get some ice cream?" Corey jumped up at the sound of his sisters voice. "Wha- When did you get back?" He asked confused. "Just a second ago, but seriously, we should get some ice cream." 


End file.
